Blue Beetle and Stargirl's Date
by Smarty 94
Summary: Blue Beetle and Stargirl go out on a date and enjoy themselves; but Phasma bent on revenge hires Swiss Army to put an end to the Blue Beetle legacy. Meanwhile; Eggman installs a chip that makes Burnbot adaptable and into a better combatant, but also turns the bot against it's creator.
1. Tricked Into Asking Someone Out

At some type of building; two people were standing guard.

"So how's the wife?" said the first guard.

"She's doing very good, she just gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl." said the second guard.

"Really, congradulations." said the first guard.

"Thanks." saod the second Guard. "Their names are Dagwood for the Male and Polly for the female."

Then a figure in the shadows landed in front of the two confusing them.

"What the?" said the first guard.

The figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing it was Batman.

The guards gasped in shock before fainting.

Batman rolled his eyes.

"Happens all the time." said Batman.

Then Green Arrow, Flash, Blue Beetle, and Stargirl appeared.

"I don't know how he does it, but I'm always impressed." said Flash.

"This coming from one of the founding members." said Green Arrow.

He turned to Batman.

"So what's the plan?" said Green Arrow.

"You, me, and Flash will enter this building and get info on what's being planned." said Batman.

Blue Beetle cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I'm not to sure if you recall bringing me and Stargirl along, but what're we to do?" said Blue Beetle.

"Guard duty." said Batman.

The teenage heroes became shocked.

"What, now what just a-"Stargirl said before seeing Batman give her the Bat Glare, "Guard duty, got it."

The adults walked into the building.

"So, anything of interest happen recently Jaime?" said Stargirl.

Blue Beetle did some thinking.

"Yeah, I did manage to see Peter Rabbit, Black Panther, and even Early Man." said Blue Beetle.

StarGirl nodded.

"I see." said Stargirl.

"Yeah, the messager bird was very funny, reciting a message and grabbing Looth as if the queen was actually there." said Blue Beetle.

The two looked around the place.

"This is boring." said Blue Beetle.

"Yep." said Stargirl.

Later; the two were playing Mario Kart 8 DX on Nintendo Switch.

Jamie was Peach while StarGirl was Bowser.

"You know, lately we've hardly been spending time with each other." said Stargirl, "You've been getting a lot of high profile missions."

"Can you blame him? He's got me to make sure he stays out of trouble." said Khaji Da.

"Yeah, just last week I was sent to a planet with Plastic Man in order to restore peace to a war loving alien race." said Jaime.

"How'd that go?" said Stargirl.

A TV screen appeared and showed a picture of Blue Beetle and what looked like the Brave and the Bold version of Plastic Man, but in a DCAU animation style fighting tons of aliens and Stargirl saw it.

"He's great, but the only disturbing thing is that he doesn't wear any underwear underneath his suit." said Blue Beetle.

"The guy Mobians we're friends with don't wear any underwear or pants." said Stargirl.

"Yeah, but that's because half the guy Mobian population don't wear drawers." said Blue Beetle.

The two continued playing Mario Kart as the TV screen disappeared.

Stargirl then paused the game.

"Hey, I was about to fire a Blue Turtle Shell at you." said Blue Beetle.

"You know, we should do something together, just the two of us." said Stargirl.

Blue Beetle became confused as his helmet disappeared.

"Wh-what do you mean, like a, uh, date?" said Jaime.

Stargirl smiled.

"Oh I thought you'd never ask." said Stargirl.

Jaime became shocked.

"Wow, managed to pull a fast one on me with reverse psychology." said Jaime.

Khaji Da growled.

"Buffoon." said Khaji Da.

Jaime punched the scarab.

"Shut it." said Jaime.

"You still asked me out, and yes I'll go out with you." said Stargirl.

Jaime smiled.

"Alright, just need to work on the planning." said Jaime.

He reattached the Joy Cons to the Nintendo Switch before his armor briefly disappeared, revealing a blue denim jacket and stuffed the system in it before the armor reappeared as Batman, Flash, and Green Arrow appeared.

"Got what we need." said Flash.

"Time to go home." said Batman.

The teens nodded as the adults left.

"See you tomorrow Jaime." Stargirl said before kissing Jaime and flying off.

Jamie smiled and sighed.

"I hope this will be a good date." He Thought.

Unknown to him someone was watching this.

That someone was Captain Phasma who had a telescope.

"So that Blue Beetle kid had a special someone in his life. Looks like I found a way to dispose of him and get that scarab all in one move. Two birds with one stone." said Phasma.

She then did some thinking.

"But how am I going to pull that off? After that incident in the desert, it wouldn't be to easy or wise to try and approach him. I'm going to need a new tactic." said Phasma.

Then a business card blew in her direction and she saw it before grabbing the card and looking at it.

"Swiss Army Exterminating Services, need help with an issue, just call this number." Phasma read.

She pulled out a smart phone and dialed a number before putting the phone to her helmet close to where her ear would be.

A split screen appeared and Harl Bot was on the other line using a telephone like headphone while on a computer.

"Swiss Army Exterminating Services, how can I help you?" said Harl Bot.

"Yeah, I've got a pest problem that I need taken care of." said Phasma.

"And what kind of problem are we talking?" said Harl Bot.

"Some teenage beetle with some blue and black colors, the size of a sumo wrestler, refuses to go down without a fight." said Phasma.

"Hold on a second while I patch you through to my boss." said Harl Bot.

Swiss Army then walked into Harl Bot's line before putting on the same telephone/headphone on his head.

"Swiss Army speaking, now I understand you have a beetle problem." said Swiss Army.

"Yep, big time. Need it taken care of, got an opening tomorrow." said Phasma.

Swiss Army did some thinking.

"Alright I'll do it, but you're going to need to transfer some money into my account so that I can do the work." said Swiss Army, "And I'm talking big money, like one million dollars."

Phasma became confused.

"Transfer money into your account? You'll get it after you take care of the beetle." said Phasma.

"Oh no you don't that's not the way it works with me, pay me before the work, no money no honey, that's my policy." said Swiss Army.

"You don't know who you're dealing with. I am Phasma of the First Order and a Stormtrooper." explained Phasma.

"Yeah, and I'm a very deranged exterminator, you don't pay me now, I'm going to come after you and make you regret being forces into First Order labor." said Swiss Army.

Phasma shrieked in shock before doing some work on her phone.

"Alright, alright, hang on. I'm checking my bank account." said Phasma.

She stopped working on her phone before putting it to her ear.

"Alright, a million dollars in your account, happy now?" said Phasma.

Swiss Army looked on Harl Bot's computer at his account.

"Now double the price for being such a bitch." said Swiss Army.

Phasma became shocked.

"What? I just paid you. Why should I double the price?" said Phasma.

"You want this beetle taken care of? Because I've got several other clients who're willing to pay me triple that you're paying me to kill their issues." said Swiss Army.

Phasma groaned before doing more work on her phone.

"There now." said Phasma.

"Pleasure doing business with you." said Swiss Army.

He then turned off his phone as his split screen disappeared.

Phasma groaned.

"Can't believe I was tricked into giving tons of money to this Swiss Army person." said Phasma.


	2. Burnbot Upgrade

At a computer store; Burn Bot, Sleet, and Dingo exited the building with tons of computer parts and chips and Eggman was in his Eggmobile watching the whole thing.

He laughed.

"Keep on stealing those items, I'll be making good use of them, and no one will stop me." said Eggman.

"Who you calling no one Egghead?" said a voice.

Eggman is shocked and turned to see Sonic was in the area.

He became mad.

"Curse you Sonic for showing up here and calling me Egghead, you know my name is Doctor Eggman, you do that on purpose." said Eggman.

"Do what Egghead?" said Sonic.

Eggman groaned.

"HURT THAT HEDGEHOG OR SOMEONE WILL GET HURT!" yelled Eggman.

His minions gulped and ran to Sonic.

But Sonic kicked the two organically in the nuts and Burn Bot in the robo nuts.

Eggman gulped.

"I think I left the oven on." said Eggman.

He pushed a button on his eggmobile and a magnet attatched to Burnbot before Sleet and Dingo grabbed hold of the mech and Eggman flew off.

"I'll be back." said Eggman.

Back at Dominator's hideout; Eggman was in his laboratory doing some work on Burnbot.

"I don't understand, I upgrade Burnbot everyday and he's still stoppable." said Eggman.

He then growled as his four minions gulped.

"Not to sound rude sir." said Sleet in a squeak voice. "But aren't you confused of him being kicked in the private area?"

Eggman turned to Sleet.

"I prefer not to question how things are possible. Have you seen the people Sonic spends time with?" said Eggman.

Sleet and Dingo did some thinking.

 **Flashback**

Sleet and Dingo were at some type of football game and saw Sonic and Owen were cheering.

Later; the two canines were at the park and saw Sonic and Spongebob were feeding ducks.

The canines shook their heads.

Later; they were at an arcade and saw Sonic and Marco were playing Street Fighter.

 **End Flashback**

"Yep." Dingo said in a chipmunk voice.

Eggman sighed.

"How can I finally dispose of Sonic and his friends, they're to tough for me." said Eggman.

"Don't worry sir, I'm sure you'll think of something." said Orbot.

"It's not like any of us can adapt to anything life throws at us." said Cubot.

Eggman turned to Cubot.

"You can't adapt to anything life throws at you." said Eggman.

He then became shocked.

"Adapt to anything?" said Eggman.

He picked up Cubot and smiled.

"Your brilliant Cubot." Eggman said.

His minions became shocked.

"Cubot a genius?" said Orbot, "That's new."

Later; Eggman placed some type of computer chip into Burnbot and it stood up before looking around.

"Alright, now to test the chip out." said Eggman.

Later; Burnbot was in some type of stadium and staring at Bebop and Rocksteady on the other side.

Rocksteady started cracking his knuckles.

"You're about to get the Bebop and Rocksteady treatment." said Rocksteady.

Bebop groaned.

"My name isn't Bebop." said Bebop.

"That not what green orange masked turtle say." said Rocksteady.

He chuckled.

Eggman who was in the seats rolled his eyes.

"Just get this over with." said Eggman.

Rocksteady ran towards Burnbot who started to scan the white rhino.

The mutated russian threw a punch at the robot who moved out of the way and grabbed the arm before throwing him over his shoulders.

Bebop did some dance moves that fired lasers at Burnbot.

But the robot made tons of heavy armor appear that blocked the laser blasts.

The two mutants are shocked.

"YO THAT ROBOT IS A JACKASS AND SHOULD BE SENT TO THE SUN!" shouted the Pig.

The robot then fired it's grappling claws at the pig and pinned it to a wall before elecrocuting him.

Bebop screamed before Burnbot let go of the mutant pig who then passed out.

Rocksteady pulled out a white flag and started waving it in shock.

Burn Bot saw the flag and shot a laser at it and it hits the flag.

The flag cam alive and screamed and jumped out the window.

Rocksteady chuckled nervously.

"I give?" said Rocksteady.

But Burn Bot pounded the rhino to the ground.

Eggman laughed.

"Yes, yes, yes, it's brilliant." said Eggman, "Burn Bot can now adapt to anything."

He then laughed and Cubot smiled.

"Don't I get something for giving you the idea Boss?" Asked Cubot.

Eggman turned to the yellow Robot.

"Normally when you ask something stupid like that I would pumle you flat but since you have me the idea I'll give you three things." He said.

Later; Cubot was sitting in a movie theater watching Paddington 2, eating popcorn, and drinking a soda.

"It's very odd that I'm eating and drinking when I'm a robot, but it's worth it." said Cubot.


	3. Preparing

At the Reyes house; Jaime was in his bedroom and wearing a black suited tux with a flower pin and looking at himself in a mirror.

The teen smiled.

"Looking good Jaime, looking good." said Jaime.

"I'll say." said a Voice.

Jamie turned and saw his father.

"Hey dad." said Jaime.

"So what're you doing tonight?" said Mr. Reyes.

"Well I'm going out with this person I met before getting control of the scarab, grab a bite to eat, maybe see a movie, just see how this date will turn out." said Jaime.

Mr Reyes laughed.

"You're growing up so fast." said Mr Reyes.

"We all do." said Jaime.

His father nodded.

"Of course." said Mr Reyes.

A knocking was heard and Mr Reyes walked off.

He approached the front door and opened it up, revealing Stargirl in her Courtney Whitmore ego in a blue dress.

The father smiled.

"Freind of Jaime?" said Mr Reyes.

"Yep." said Courtney.

"JAIME IT'S FOR YOU!" yelled Mr Reyes.

"COMING!" shouted Jaime.

"Come in, come in." said Mr Reyes.

"Thanks." said Courtney.

She entered the house and closed the door before entering the living room.

"Nice looking place you got here Mr Reyes." said Courtney.

Mr Reyes smiled.

"Thanks." said Mr Reyes.

He then looked at her.

"So you a SuperHero as well?" He asked.

Courtney became shocked.

"Huh, why would you say that?" said Courtney.

"Well, it's just that my son has this thing on his back and-"Mr Reyes said before being interrupted by Courtney.

"Screw it, I'm terrible at this sort of thing." said Courtney.

She lifted part of her dress up, revealing the cosmic staff in baton form attatched to her leg before removing it, making it turn into it's staff form.

Mr Reyes became shocked.

"You're the Stargirl." said Mr Reyes.

Courtney nodded.

"Yep." said Courtney.

The staff turned back into a baton before placing it on her leg.

"I don't believe it." said Mr Reyes.

"Believe it Dad." said a voice.

The two turned to see Jaime walking down the stairs.

Courtney looked on as her pupils became very big and she smiled.

Saxaphone music started playing.

Mr Reyes turned to see a man playing a saxaphone.

"Will you get out of here?" said Mr Reyes.

The man stopped playing the sax and groaned before leaving the house.

"Stupid Mexican." He muttered.

Jaime then appeared at the bottom of the stairs and Courtney approached him.

"Looking good Jaime." said Courtney.

Jaime smiled.

"Thanks, and you're looking beautiful." said Jaime.

Courtney blushed.

A flashing light appeared.

Mr Reyes who had a camera out chuckled.

"Wouldn't want to forget this moment." said Mr Reyes.

Jaime and Courtney walked out of the house not knowing that Swiss Army was far away and aiming a sniper rifle like hand at the two.

"Smile you son's of bitches." said Swiss Army.

He then fired a round at the two, but the round missed them and hit the rear view mirror of a truck and deflected back at the cyborg, shooting his sniper arm off.

The bot screamed in pain.

"OH GOD, WHY, WHY!?" yelled Swiss Army.

Jaime turned to Courtney.

"Did you hear something?" said Jaime.

"Nope." said Courtney.

"You sure, cause I could have sworn I heard an interdimensional assassin trying to shoot us, only for the round to deflect off a rearview mirror and hit him in the arm he was shooting with, cutting it off." said Jaime.

"Must be in your head Jaime." said Courtney.

The two got into Jaime's car and the teenager drove off.

Swiss Army reattached his arm and it turned back to normal.

"Did you miss daddy, did you?" said Swiss Army.

He moved it around and laughed.

"I knew you did." said Swiss Army.

He turned to the driving away teenage heroes and became mad.

"You'll pay." said Swiss Army.


	4. Burnbot's New Goal in Life

With Randy Cunningham; he was relaxing on a tree.

"Ah nothing like a relaxing day." He said.

Then Burnbot then appeared, shocking Randy.

"Burnbot." said Randy.

Eggman appeared on his eggmobile laughing.

"That's right Cunningham, and he now has some new features." said Eggman.

"That's right." said BurnBot.

Randy is shocked.

"He talks now?" Asked the Ninja.

"A Special Feature. Cubot was right to ask to give him a voice." explained Eggman.

Randy pulled out his mask and put it on before his ninja outfit appeared.

"Burnbot, attack." said Eggman.

Burnbot launched it's arms at Randy who jumped out of the way before throwing a ninja star at the bot.

But Burnbot knocked the star over to Randy who dodged the star which then stuck to a tree.

The ninja then launched a Ninja Airfist at the bot, sending it crashing into a tree.

"Yes." said Randy.

Eggman laughed.

"As if." said Eggman.

Burnbot turned it's claws into fists before firing it's own Ninja Airfist at Randy, sending him crashing into a tree.

Randy is shocked.

"Oh boy." said Randy.

"As you may have already guessed, Burnbot can now adapt to anything it's taken." said Eggman.

Randy is more shocked.

"That ain't good." said Randy.

"Destroy." said Eggman.

Burnbot turned it's fists into claws before grabbing Randy and bashing him to the ground several times.

The bot stopped bashing Randy.

"The warmup is now complete, now to pummel you to death." said Burnbot.

"No Burbbot let him go." said Cubot who appeared.

Eggman turned to his yellow cube robot mad.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

Cubot flew to his boss and whispered in his ear.

"I was watching the battle and thought that maybe we should let him go. That way The Ninja can lead us to his friends and we can himmiliate them all at once and force Sonic to come out." explained the yellow Robot.

Eggman thought of that and realized Cubot is right.

"Hey, that is smart." said Eggman.

Eggman turned to Randy.

"Okay, you're free to go." said Eggman.

Randy became confused.

"Wait, that's it, just free, no gimicks?" said Randy.

Eggman laughed.

"Nope." He said.

"Okay then." said Randy.

He walked off.

Eggman chuckled.

"This is going to be easy, ain't no way he'll know that this is a trap." said Eggman.

The scene quickly changed to Randy in the mansion living room with Sonic.

"It's a trap." said Sonic.

"Yeah obviously." said Randy, "Why else would I warn you about Eggman's Burnbot being twice as dangerous now?"

Sonic nodded.

"Totally." said Sonic.

Then Burnbot crashed through the wall.

"SONIC, I'M HERE FOR YOU!" yelled Burnbot.

"And there we go." said Sonic.

"COME ON OUT OR ILL BURN THIS MANOR DOWN WITH EVERYONE IN IT INCLUDING YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" shouted BurnBot.

"Also since when did BurnBot talk?" Asked Sonic.

Randy raised his shoulder's in confusion.

Sonic turned to Burnbot.

"You didn't have to yell through the whole mansion. We're in the same room." said Sonic.

Burnbot looked around the place and saw that he was in the same room as Sonic and Randy.

"Oh." said Burnbot.

He then turned red in embarrassment.

"Sorry." apologized Burn Bot.

He then lauched his claws at Sonic who just ran out of the way before pulling off multiple homing attacks.

Sonic went in for another homing attack, but was lodged to a wall by Burnbot.

Sonic groaned.

He then opened a tiny door on the wall before pushing a button which then started flashing.

Sonic stood up as Randy drew out a sword.

"You'll never stop me, there's only two of you against an adapting robot." said Burnbot.

"Count again." said Sonic.

Then the ninja turtles and Splinter appeared.

"Oh man I'm glad it's these turtles and not the newer ones" Said BurnBot.

Everyone became confused.

"Nevermind." said Burnbot.

"Take him out." said Sonic.

The group ran towards Burnbot.

The bot turned its claws into hands.

"Oh yeah, it's time to make some turtle soup with a side of cooked rat." said Burnbot.

Mikey gulped at that.

"Oh man that would be worst if there's a new version where Raph is Leader, Leo is a rebal, April is African American and Splinter got hit with an Ugly Stick." said Mikey.

The turtles tried to attack Burnbot, but the robot kept on avoiding the attacks and eventually knocked them all outside.

"You're no match for me, I can adapt." said Burnbot.

He was then hit on the back of the head by Splinter.

"OW!" He shouted.

"No one harms my sons." said Splinter.

But the bot grabbed Splinter and bashed him on the ground several times.

"Die." said Burnbot.

Before the bot could do anything; Randy stuck a cattle prod to the bot and electrocuted it before it fell on the ground.

Everyone became shocked.

"Randy, why the hell do you have a cattle prod, we're not hearding cows." said Sonic.

"I was at a swap meet." said Randy.

The bot then stood back up.

"Destroy creator." said Burnbot.

The bot then left the area.

Everyone became shocked.

"Well that's just weird. It's going after Eggman." said Mikey.

"Now what do we do?" said Raph.

"I know what I'm going to do." said Sonic.

He walked off and dragged a cooler outside before sitting down on a lawn chair.

He then opened up the cooler and pulled out a glass bottle of Coca Cola before opening it up and drinking it.

"I'm going to sit back and enjoy the fun of all this irony." said Sonic, "Eggman upgrades a robot to be able to kill me, and it winds up deciding to kill him instead."


	5. Failed Assassination Attempts

With Jaime and Courtney; the two parked Jaime's car next to a parking meter.

The two got out and Jaime placed some quarters in the meter.

Courtney smiled.

"This'll be interesting." said Courtney.

"Of course it will be." said Jaime.

The two walked off, but a laser blast hit another parking meter.

"DAMMIT!" Swiss Army yelled from a distance.

Courtney and Jaime walked into a resturant and over to a podium where a woman was standing.

"Reservation for two under Reyes." said Jaime.

The woman looked at a list.

"Oh yeah, right this way." said the woman.

She walked off and lead the two to a booth table.

The two teenage heroes sat down and the woman put two menus down before walking off.

Jaime picked up a menu and looked at it.

"Italian cuisine at it's finest." said Jaime.

Courtney did the same thing with her menu.

"I should probably get the chicken parmasean." said Courtney.

Jaime did some thinking.

"And for me, a chicken pizzaiolai with lobster ravaoli." said Jaime.

Courtney is shocked.

"Pizzaiolai?" said Courtney.

"A type of meat with some special sauce on it." said Jaime.

Then a waitress appeared with cups of water and set them down before taking out a notepad.

"Ready to order?" said the waitress.

"Yeah, we are. I'll take the chicken pizzaiolai with a side of lobster ravioli, and some chicken parmasean for my date." said Jaime.

The waitress wrote stuff down.

"Coming right up." said the waitress.

She took the menus and walked off.

"Well, your father seems like a nice person." said Courtney.

Jaime smiled.

"Yeah, he is. Our relationship was briefly strained when Khaji Da came into my life and I ran away without a word, but it was restored when I returned home after two years on my own." said Jaime.

Courtney nodded.

"I see. Any family photo's from recently?" said Courtney.

Jaime pulled out his smart phone and went into the album before pulling up a picture of him, Mr. Reyes, a mexican woman who is Jaime's mother , and a mexican female who was younger then Jaime next to the teenage boy.

"Who's the girl next to you, a relative?" said Courtney.

"Yep, my younger sister Milagro Reyes. We've been very close, and we still are to this day." said Jaime.

Courtney smiled.

"Wow, you're quite the brother to be close to your sister." said Courtney.

"I am, in fact for her Quinceañera I bought tickets to a Skrillex concert." said Jaime.

Courtney became shocked.

"Skrillex, the guy who makes electronic music?" said Courtney.

Jaime nodded.

"Yeah that guy. Me on the other hand, I'm very fond of Pellek and Jonathan Young since they perform very interesting covers to Disney songs." said Jaime.

"Who isn't?" said Courtney.

She then slipped off one of her high heels and stuck her naked foot up one of Jaime's pant legs before rubbing her foot on his leg.

Jaime became shocked and started blushing.

Unknown to them; Swiss Army who is at a table and wearing a black hooded cloak saw this and smirked.

"This will be perfect." He said, "Opportunities like this don't come knocking very often."

He turned one of his hands into a pistol with a silencer on it before aiming at Jaime.

"Die bitch." said Swiss Army.

He then fired a round at Jaime.

But the teenager held his glass of water up and the blast deflected off of it and deflected off of multiple glasses before going outside followed by a screaming sound.

"I'm okay." said a voice.

Swiss Army is confused.

"What the?" He asked.

He snapped his fingers in annoyance and pulled out his phone before sending a text to Phasma saying 'That beetle is to tough a customer'.

A text from Phasma appeared saying 'You'd better get rid of it right now, or else the deal is off and I'll want my money back'.

Swiss Army texted back 'No refunds, it's my policy. You pay me, I keep the money, even if I fail'.

A picture of Phasma appeared with her giving him two middle fingers.

"Mature, very mature." said Swiss Army.

Courtney kept on rubbing her foot on Jaime's leg.

"Don't leave me hanging Jaime." said Courtney.

Jaime removed a shoe and a sock before rubbing Courtney's non rubbing leg.

Swiss Army saw this and smirked a pulled a cannon out.

"This never fails." said Swiss Army.

He fired the cannon at Jaime, but the cannonball went past the teen and deflected off of many metal objects before going outside, followed by the same screaming.

"I'm okay." said the same voice.

Jaime became confused.

"Did you hear something?" said Jaime.

"Nope." said Courtney.

Jamie just shrugged.

Swiss Army is mad.

"Curses, this is getting much more difficult then I was hoping." said Swiss Army.

The waitress then returned with the two orders and placed them on the table.

"Thanks." said Jaime.

The woman walked off as Courtney slid her food close to Jaime before scooting close to him as well.

Swiss Army pulled out a steak knife and tossed it at the two.

But the knife wound up bouncing off of metal objects before going outside, followed by more screaming.

"First time I've felt brief pain like that." said the voice.

Swiss Army groaned.

"Not again." said Swiss Army, "This better not be reacurring."

"21 more failed murder attempts that wound up hitting Captain Man later." said an Olmec voice.

Swiss Army groaned.

"That's it, I can't do this. I quit." said Swiss Army.

He snapped his fingers.

"Check please." said Swiss Army.

Jaime and Courtney had finished up their meal and their check was placed on their table.

The scarab wearing kid pulled out a wallet.

"I've got this." said Jaime.

Courtney smiled before kissing Jaime on the cheek.

"That's nice of you." She said.

"What can I say, it's how my father raised me." said Jaime.

Outside the resturant; Swiss Army was on his smart phone and talking to Phasma who was on the other line.

"What do you mean you're calling it quits?" said Phasma.

"That beetle you want exterminated is a very tough customer, my first attempt had me losing an arm which I then reattached, and the remaining 24 attempts ended up hitting Captain Man who was outside of the resturant we were in." said Swiss Army.

Phasma is mad.

"I CANT BELEIVE I PAID YOU AND YOU QUIT!" She shouted.

"I'm sorry but this guy is to much even for me." saod Swiss Army. "On the bright side I didn't lose any lives."

He smiled and laughed.

"That's the most sainest choice I've ever made." said Swiss Army.

He turned off his phone and his split screen disappeared.

Phasma groaned.

"I have to do everything myself. Want something done right, make sure of it." said Phasma.

She then grumbled.


	6. Destruction of Burnbot

Back in Dominator's hideout; Eggman was in his room watching the Astro Boy film.

He did some thinking.

"Maybe I should make a robot who's very human like but make it evil." said Eggman.

He then laughed only for Burnbot to break down a wall.

The mad scientist saw the bot and became shocked.

"Burnbot, can't you use the door?" said Eggman.

"No, and I'm here to kill you." said Burnbot.

Eggman became shocked.

"What? You can't kill me, the laws of robotics say so, it's been that way for many years." said Eggman.

Burnbot just stared at Eggman.

"I'm old school." Burnbot said sounding like Samuel Jackson.

Eggman gulped.

But the turtles, Splinter, Randy, and Sonic appeared.

"We're here to save you on our own terms." said Randy.

Sonic groaned.

"You forced me to help out." said Sonic.

"At least you caved." said Mikey.

 **Flashback**

"NO!" shouted Sonic. "I WILL NOT HELP EGG HEAD!"

The others looked at each other.

"We should." said Mikey.

Then Donnatello pulled a cart with a white blanket on it and removed the blanket, revealing some chili dogs.

"You don't, we'll eat all the chili dogs we've got." said Leo.

Sonic is shocked.

"You wouldn't." He said.

Mikey ate one and chewed with his mouth open to show Sonic they meant it.

The hedgehog shrieked in shock.

"Alright, alright." said Sonic.

 **End Flashback**

"To easy." said Raph.

Sonic punched Raph.

"Shut it you." said Sonic.

Burnbot knocked Sonic away, sending him crashing into a tree.

The hedgehog groaned.

"Stupid Robot." He muttered.

He stood up.

"Okay then, if I'm to take out an adapting robot, I'll need to be unpredictable." said Sonic.

He ran off.

With Burn Bot he has a sword out and used it and ripped Eggman's Clothes, and mustache off.

The man became shocked.

"MY ONLY BODY HAIR!" yelled Eggman.

He screamed very loudly that a ton of birds flew off.

"MY BIRDS!" Eggman yelled before screaming again.

Randy pushed Burnbot away from Eggman.

But the bot grabbed hold of Randy and started bashing him on the ground.

Raph threw one of his sais and it stuck to one of Burnbot's optics.

However Burn Bot shot fire from his mouth.

Eggman snickered.

"It's a 'Burn'bot, get it?" said Eggman.

Sonic then returned armed with two cattle prods.

Everyone became confused.

"What's all this about?" said Donnie.

"Being unpredictable." said Sonic.

He ran towards Burnbot and the bot slashed at Sonic.

But the hedgehog jumped in the air and landed on top of Burnbot before sticking the prods into the bot and started electrocuting him.

Burnbot screamed in pain before one of it's arms fell off.

Sonic leaped off the bot before it exploded.

Eggman is shocked.

"NOOOOOOOO!" He shouted.

Cubot entered and saw what happened.

"Uh oh." He said and went to Eggman, "Sorry boss."

Eggman turned to the yellow Robot.

"I don't blame you Cubot it wasn't your fault the plan failed." He said.

Sonic shook his head.

"Seriously, I wind up saving your ass from a dangerous robot and I don't get a thank you?" said Sonic.

Eggman turned to Sonic confused.

"Thank you?" said Eggman.

"You're welcome." said Sonic.


	7. Last Part of a Date

With Jaime and Courtney; the two were sitting on a park bench laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, and this one time I fought this one guy I thought was a previous Blue Beetle, but it turned out to be an idiotic poser with some serious bed wetting problems." said Jaime.

The two resumed laughing.

"Also this one time there was this crook who robbed a rich man and I helped the crook because the rich man fired the crook and sold his house for money and left him and his family homeless." said Jamie, "Plus that rich guy killed their pets and ate them in front of the kids."

"Yeesh, that's dark." said Courtney.

"Yeah but he got what was coming. I hacked into the stock market and made the rich man poor." said Jaime.

"What about the crook?" said Courtney.

"I made him rich and he's currently living in a beach house in the Carribean." said Jaime.

Courtney nodded.

"I see." said Courtney.

"Yeah, I've been very active, even when I was gone for those two years." said Jaime.

Courtney nodded.

"I'll bet." said Courtney.

"Even with Khaji Da around and taking control of me, I still helped people out. I was like that main star in the original Fugitive tv show. It wasn't me, it was the one armed man." said Jaime.

The two laughed a bit before looking at each other.

"I had a good time." She said.

"Same here." said Jaime.

Little did they know was that Phasma had a sniper out and was aiming at the two from far away.

She fired a round, only for it to hit a bee hive, causing tons of angry bees to fly out and past Jaime and Courtney.

"Did you hear something?" said Courtney.

"Nope." said Jaime.

Phasma saw the bees coming and is shocked.

"I'm out of here." She said and ran off screaming as the bees chased her.

Later; she was out of her armor, but with her helmet still on, wearing a black bra and black panties wipping some liquid on her bee stings.

"To hell with remaining anonymous, I'm showing myself." said Phasma.

Back at the bench.

"You know, I'm really glad you tricked me into asking your out." said Jaime.

"Me too." said Courtney.

Jamie smiled.

"We should do this again when we have a chance." said Jamie.

"I'll say." said the Scarab.

Jaime punched Khaji Da.

"OW!" yelled Khaji Da.

"There is one way we can end this night." said Jaime, "Boat ride."

Courtney became confused.

"How do we get to the boat then?" said Courtney.

Later; the two were in their heroic personas flying.

"Good thing no one was around to see us transform." said Stargirl.

"Yeah what luck." said Blue Beetle.

Then Phasma who was flying a Tie Fighter fired some lasers at the two, but it went past them without them noticing.

Phasma is mad.

"Can this get worst?" She asked.

Just then the Jackpot Airlines plane from LA to Vegas hits the Tie Fighter and Phasma is at the front window.

Inside the plane; Captain Dave and his Co Pilot are shocked to see Phasma.

"The hell is that?" said Dave.

"Looks like a Star Wars character." said Alan.

Dave then turned on some wipers and they wipped Phasma off the plane, shocking Alan.

"Since when do big airplanes get windsheild wipers?" said Alan.

"No idea." said Dave.

Phasma continued falling from the sky before landing on a road in the desert.

The storm trooper groaned and tried to stand up, but was run over by multiple cars, trucks, buses, Road Runner, and Wile E Coyote.

With Blue Beetle and Stargirl back in their secret identities; the two were now on a yacht in the middle of the ocean.

Near them some sea animals saw this and sang Kiss the Girl.

Courtney noticed it.

"You have something to do with that?" said Courtney.

Jaime chuckled.

"No, of course not." said Jaime.

Then a roll of fifties fell from one of Jaime's pant legs and he pushed it off the boat to the sea animals without Courtney noticing.

The Sea animals smiled and grabbed the money and continued to sing.

Jaime and Courtney then placed hands on each other in dancing position before they started dancing.

"You're a very unusual person Jaime." said Courtney.

Jaime chuckled.

"I have my reasons." said Jaime.

Unknown to them; Phasma is watching from under water and smirked.

"I got you now Jamie." She said.

However something tapped her and she turned and saw three sharks with bibs on and holding knifes and forks.

"Uh oh." She said and swam off screaming. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The sharks chased her.

The two heroes heard this.

"You hear something?" said Jaime.

"Kind of sounded like a silver armored stormtrooper being chased by hungry sharks." said Courtney.

Jamie is confused but shrugged it off.

With Phasma she was mad.

"OK THATS IT I'LL LET THAT BRAT BE FOR NOW!" She shouted and 'stormed off'.

But however a blue whale appeared and ate Phasma before diving down.

"SHIT!" yelled Phasma.

The sharks who saw everything groaned in annoyance before swimming off.


	8. End of the Date

Back on the yacht; Jaime and Courtney were looking at the moon.

"Very beautiful moon tonight." said Courtney.

"Yeah, it is." said Jaime.

Jamie smiled and looked at Courtney.

"You know, you're the first girl I've ever gone out with." said Jaime.

Courtney smirked.

"Yeah your father told me." She said.

"Ha." laughed the armor.

Jaime punched Khaji Da.

"OW!" yelled the scarab.

"Just out of curiosity, who's yacht is this?" said Courtney.

"One of Bruce Wayne's a dozen yacht's." said Jaime.

Courtney nodded.

"Makes sense." said Courtney.

Jaime then kissed Courtney on the cheek.

The blonde haired girl became shocked before blushing.

"I wasn't ready yet." said Courtney.

"Sorry." said Jaime.

She then smirked and tackled Jaime and kissed him on the lips.

"I wasn't even ready that time." said Jaime.

"Well I am." said Courtney.

She resumed kissing Jaime.

With Eggman; he was rebuilding Burnbot.

Cubot was helping and Eggman sighed and turned to Cubot.

"Well, this was a terrible way to spend a weekend, build an adapting robot who turned against me." said Eggman.

"Well, next time you can learn from your mistake." said Cubot.

Eggman thought about it.

"Yeah, maybe I can." Eggman said before becoming mad, "NOW BAKE ME A CUSTARD PIE OR ELSE I'M SENDING YOU TO THE SCRAPYARD!"

Cubot became shocked and floated away.

Eggman laughed.

"I've been wanting to do that to him this entire time." said Eggman.


End file.
